


Mistletoe

by RollingThunder06



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, a winter holiday fic, basically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingThunder06/pseuds/RollingThunder06
Summary: A winter holiday fic, because this is all I’ve been thinking about for a while.(Ps. You know who didn’t turn around for the sake of a fluffy holiday fic)
Relationships: Eurydice & Persephone (Hadestown), Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown), Hermes & Orpheus (Hadestown), Hermes & Persephone (Hadestown)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. down below

**Author's Note:**

> Hadestown holiday fic, because I can can.  
> (Their holiday is going to be winter solstice, but with elements of Christmas and other holidays.)

Hades disliked winter solstice.

Well, not entirely. How could he? He had his wife during the winter, and nothing mattered to him more then Persephone, but winter solstice also meant that half his time with his wife was over. 

Persephone however, absolutely loved winter solstice. She loved to decorate, sing, and spend a holiday with her husband. The only part she disliked about the holiday was the vigil the mortals held for her. It was thousands of mortals praying for warmer weather and for spring. Thankfully for the goddess, by the time the vigil started she was usually already very drunk and couldn’t hear the thousands of prayers. 

Hades looked up from his paperwork, and at the clock. He’d promised to meet Persephone for lunch, and he had only a few minutes to find her before he would most likely be swamped with more work. Finding his wife had always been difficult for Hades. But thankfully during solstice at least it was easy. Wherever he wife went she seemed to be trailed by mistletoe. 

They both found this completely hilarious and Persephone always used it as an excuse for Hades to kiss her. Hades followed the fresh trail throughout their house, and it lead the to the parlor.

Persephone was in the corner of the room arranging flowers in a vase, while Cerberus slept at her heels. Hades snuck up behind his wife, and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. “You’re late, lover.” She said, turning her head slightly to look at her husband. “I’m sorry.” Hades mumbled, kissing his wife’s cheek.

”It’s alright.” Persephone said. Hades moved a step away, and offered his hand to Persephone. “Lunch?” He asked, as Persephone stepped over the sleeping hellhound and took his hand. “That sounds lovely.”

The two gods headed to the kitchen, holding each other. Neither god was particularly good in the kitchen, but each had their specialties. Hades headed toward the counter and started to gather ingredients, while Persephone moved past him to the stove.

The lovers worked flawlessly together, and knew it. “Two days till solstice, lover.” Persephone said casually, boiling water. Hades grunted in response. Persephone had been decorating for days, littering the halls with garlands and festive flowers. 

”I wanna send out cards this year.” Persephone continued as if she didn’t hear his response. Hades reached into cabinet, pulling out a jar of sauce that Persephone had brought down. “Not to everyone, just Hermes, Orpheus, and Eurydice.” 

”Are you even listening, Hades?” 

Persephone stopped, and snapped around to her husband. Hades was busying himself, but by the look on his face he was most definitely listening. “I’m inviting up Hecate. We’re celebrating this year.”

Despite Persephone’s love for winter solstice, for the past few years they hadn’t celebrated. They hadn’t done much of anything together, except from fight. They had both been blinded. Hades with his walls, and her with her drink. But things were different now. Orpheus had reminded them of their love, and now they were trying.

Hades grumbled and headed back into the cabinet. “Celebrating?” He asked, in his low and rumbling tone. “It’s been a while. And call me mad for wanting to have a holiday with my husband.” Persephone answered, watching her pot of water. 

It had been years since they last celebrated and to say the least, Hades had forgotten most of it. But, like many other things it made Persephone happy, and that’s all he ever wanted. “Alright.” He answered, receiving a swift kiss on the cheek.

”I love you.” Persephone said, wrapping her arms around her husband’s waist. Hades instinctively swirled around, flipping Persephone with him. Now, Persephone was in Hades’s arms, and quite happy with her new position.

”I love you too. Always have.”

_I love you._ Three words that the gods hadn’t used to each other in quite some time. Sure, Persephone would use them drunkenly, and Hades would use them to justify his factories and walls. But they weren’t genuinely spoken between them until the poet came and brought the world back into tune.

”We’re makin’ a solstice feast too. We’re doing it proper.” Persephone said, only for Hades to laugh in her ear. “Oh really? Who’s making it? Sure as hell ain’t you, lover.” He teased. 

Persephone pretended to pout. “You’re not any better.” She teased back. The water whistled, and Hades quickly reached to turn off the flame, still holding his wife in his arms.

”Better than you.” Hades countered, pulling Persephone closer. “That right?” She said coyly, giving Hades a quick peck on the lips to tease him. Hades grunted in response, kissing her this time, but for longer.

Maybe solstice wouldn’t be so bad.

And it wasn’t. Hades and Persephone had managed to make a feast, not the best but it was edible. Persephone had sent up cards with Hermes, and Hecate came up to share solstice with the lovers. Hades had even given the workers off, receiving a kiss from his wife in return.

And now, as the mortals held their vigil, Persephone didn’t hear their prayers. Not because of wine, not because of self-medication, but because she was happily fast asleep in the arms of her husband with their hellhound at their feet.


	2. up above

Orpheus loved winter solstice.

Ever since Mister Hermes took him in, it felt magical. The bar would be decorated, and strung up with lights. There would be a large feast after the vigil to Lady Persephone. Then after all the patrons had gone Orpheus and Hermes would exchange gifts.

That’s when Orpheus got his first lyre. He was eight, and it was his first winter with Hermes. The young poet had made the god a pin for his lapel. Or tried at least. It was two white feathers glued to a safety pin, and Hermes wore it every day for at least two years.

Eurydice, however, did not like winter solstice.

To be fair, she’d never really celebrated it. She had always been a runaway, and never stayed in a place long enough to. A few years back she had walked in a vigil and stayed to hear it, but that was the closest she’d ever came.

Even last winter, she ran away before the holiday. She had run to hell, and now she was back above again. Now, she was going to celebrate her first _real_ solstice.

Eurydice put down the glass she was cleaning, and looked at the door way to the basement. What could be taking Orpheus so long? He’d gone down for decorations almost an hour before, and still hadn’t came back up.

As if to answer her, the unmistakable sound of wood creaked, and Orpheus came up the stairs. “Help...Eurydice..” He moaned, and Eurydice laughed. Her lover was by no means strong, and the boxes he was caring towered over his head and were undoubtedly heavy.

”I got ya, poet.” Eurydice said, helping release some of the pressure from Orpheus’s large load. They set the boxes down on one of the tables, and Orpheus smiled at Eurydice. “Is all this necessary?” She asked, pulling down boxes from the top of the pile.

”Of course! I want it to just as magical for you as it is for me.” Orpheus said. “Unless you- you don’t like it...” Orpheus stuttered, and Eurydice moved closer a gently kissed him. “I love it.” She said, silencing his doubt.

They pop open the boxes, and inside are dozens of lights, garlands, and fake flowers. Orpheus, Eurydice, and the few townspeople in the bar, spend the rest of the day decorating until almost every inch festively glows.

”It’s beautiful.” Eurydice said, as darkness fell and the lights glowed brighter. “It really is.” Orpheus said, pulling his and Eurydice’s blanket closer. The two lovers sat on a bench near the back of the bar, waiting for Hermes to return from his messenger runs.

”What else?” Eurydice asked taking Orpheus’ hand. “The feast tomorrow, and the vigil for Lady Persephone. And...uh.. Mister Hermes and I have a tradition to exchange gifts...if you’d-I mean I’d like..” Eurydice pressed a kiss to Orpheus’ lips to calm him. “I’d like to join in your tradition, poet.” Orpheus relaxed and squeezed Eurydice’s hand.

”You decorated without me, boy?”

Hermes strolled across the bar, and extended an envelope to the couple. “From Seph.” Eurydice grabbed the envelope and tore it open. Inside was a hand decorated holiday card, signed by Persephone and Hades. 

”That’s sweet.” Eurydice said, showing Orpheus the delicate card. He simply hummed, and the two lovers yawned. “You two better get to sleep, got a long day tomorrow.” Hermes said getting himself a glass of whiskey from behind the bar. 

”He’s right.” Orpheus said, squeezing Eurydice’s hand. The young lovers headed home, and slept.

Eurydice hated vigils.

She never understood the impact their prayers made on the gods, figuring it was just a waste of a day. Luckily the winter solstice vigil was short and only took up a small bit of the night.

It was strange to hear the leader tell the myth and lead the prayers. The town couldn’t afford a priest, and the burden of leader rotated every year. But Eurydice listened closely to the stories, finding them incredibly interesting. She _knew_ Lady Persephone, but the myths made the goddess sound different. Less like a person, and more like a being.

When it came to to the final prayer, she opened her mouth to speak but Hermes gently put his hand on hers to silence her. “She don’t need more of us nagging on her.” He said, and Eurydice nodded.

The vigil finished quickly after the prayer, and soon the three were back in Hermes’ bar. Eurydice didn’t have gifts to give, but Orpheus and Hermes insisted she stay. Orpheus handed Eurydice a small brown paper package, and she eagerly tore into it. Inside was a red patch of fabric, with the words of her and Orpheus’ song carefully stitched across it, along with a single white feather attached on one end.

”Do you like it?” Orpheus asked hesitantly. A tear ran down Eurydice’s cheek. She had a family. Her husband was sweet and kind, and she was no longer alone. She traced the letters on the square, and smiled. “I love it.”


End file.
